A Special Love
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: The pack was ambushed and brutally attacked with Scott and Kira taking the worst of it. Everybody has different ways of healing but for Kira and Scott they must lean on each other to heal their injuries and sometimes with such an emotional issue sparks fly and relationships further in terms of connection. Chapter 2 will bring an M rating. Post S4


The night before had been a chaotic night for the pack. They were surprised by a creature that they knew nothing about and it didn't end well. Lydia and Stiles weren't with the pack when they were attacked, lucky enough but Liam and Malia were slashed up and had dried blood lining the sides of her face and jaw, she had healed but she still looked in plain, Liam was no better than Malia as he had blood lining his arms, legs and jaw because he had been badly beaten by whatever it was but none of them had it as bad as Kira and Scott. They looked dismembered and completely shredded because it had known to go after the alpha and then the others would crumple around them and Kira met the same fate as she was standing beside him with his arm round her waist. Scott had healed relatively quickly but Kira was still getting used to her ability to heal and hadn't quite conquered the ability yet. Everyone had parted their ways to go and heal up but at this stage Kira was still too hurt to do most things so Scott had carried her back to his house for her to rest up and heal whilst an ulterior motive was to keep his eye on her the entire night. When he had her lying down on his bed barely conscious he quickly skittered into the bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth. Kira had said she wasn't comfortable in the clothes she was wearing and Scott decided that the easiest way was to clean her wounds and to help her change into more comfortable clothes, she didn't have any left at his house right now so she would have to do with a jersey and some boxers of Scott's. Once Scott got back to the bed he began to peel small parts of her clothes off of her limp, pale body in front of him. He lifted her shirt from her stomach area to see where she had been cleanly stabbed through the chest, it wasn't a large wound but nether the less he washed it with the cloth taking off any dried blood from the area as well. Kira noticed that she didn't flinch when he did it because it wasn't cold.

"You warmed the water up for me didn't you?" She managed to force a small smile at Scott and he only smiled back at her as he continued to clean up her stomach. He moved onto her arms soon after, brushing over all the wounds along her arm making sure everything was ok. She could feel how careful he was being and how much attention he was paying as he cleaned her arms. It was only later when he was done helping her when she needed to get changed into some comfortable clothes. She slung her arm around Scott's neck as he helped her get up, to be honest she didn't do most of the work to get up because she let Scott take her full weight. When she was on her feet she picked up the clothes that Scott had laid out for her and she looked up into his eyes, his puppy dog brown eyes.

"Do you need my help?" It was completely honest because he was just trying to look after her.

"I might need to support myself on you." He nodded and he turned around and got on his knees to make it easier for her to lean her weight on him. She placed one hand on his shoulder as she carefully pulled her top over her head with her spare hand. As she did she just lightly threw it onto the bed and she could see that Scott seemed tempted to turn his head to look but he was too sweet to give into his primal urges to look at his mate. She slipped on the top Scott had put out for her, it was way too big but it was really comfortable. She began to do the same thing with her pants and only about a minute later she bent over as best she could without pain to kiss Scott on the neck.

"I'm done, thanks for helping me." Scott got up, slowly turning around to face Kira and when he did he was amazed. He loved how she looked in his clothes and he thought she looked amazing. He just looked down at her into her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for that." She laughed a little before looking at him the exact way, feeling like she was staring into the big, bulging eyes of a teddy bear.

"I know you think it was expected but that's just you. Not a lot of guys would do that and you just naturally do it because you're the most perfect, loving boyfriend. I love you and I'm lucky to have you." She just pressed her lips to his gently getting lost in the warm sensations of Scott.

"I love you to but you've got it backwards, I'm lucky to have you." She just stared up at him into his eyes and smiled. She once again pushed her lips on to his with a little more force than the time before. She pushed her body into his feeling his warmth and the inviting embrace. His arms moved down to support her waist and to pull her as close to his body as possible and when he did, he moved from kissing her lips and begin to lace her neck with kisses as her head fell back in a moan of ecstasy. He was taking his time, being careful not to hurt her but as he looked at one of wounds it was now healing a lot quicker than it had been. He pulled back up to her lips and latched onto them but that was only till Kira returned a favour by running her kisses down Scott's neck and collar bone which was revealed since he was only wearing some shorts and a black tank top that showed off his physique, Kira got a little jealous (not that she would show it) when Scott wore something like that since all the girls she saw would be staring at him because they would literally kill for a boyfriend that looked like he did but they didn't even know that his looks weren't even the best part of Scott. As she moved down his neck her hands slid through his hair and down the sides of his face and while she was moving along his collarbone she made sure to move them down along his biceps. She moved back up to his lips but moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and began to slowly lift it up but Scott stopped her about a third of the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? We should probably wait till you're feeling better." She just snickered a little before responding.

"Scott I'm sure and you should notice that you're making me feel better." She continued to lift up his shirt revealing his amazing 6 pack and she lifted it over his head and dropped it at the floor beneath them and used a little force to push Scott down onto the bed. She starred at his body for about a minute before deciding that it was her turn to lose a part of her clothing.

_Will be Continued_

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
>This is just a little two shot I felt like writing in a bit of my spare time from study and it will be a two shot with the second chapter making the story M and it will be my first try at and M style story and you know how it goes, sometimes you just want to delve into the depths of your mind and plus I felt like writing something like this. Hope you enjoyed it and be looking out for part 2 within the next few days or so! (Probably Thursday)<strong>


End file.
